THAT BACK
by 7D
Summary: Yang ada dipikiran Mark saat ini hanya, "Sejak kapan punggung telanjang terlihat semenggoda itu?". JackMark, BXB, M for DirtyTalk, Happy reading!


**THAT BACK**

 **JACKSON X MARK (GOT7)**

 **7D**

* * *

Mata sialan!

"Eh-ehem...permisi."

Ia menoleh kearahku. Bisa kulihat paras tegas dan tampan itu berhias keringat sebesar biji jagung. Mengalir melalui rambut cepaknya, menelusuri tulang pipi yang menonjol, menurun ke dagu dan mengaliri lehernya yang pendek namun kekar. Terasa pas sekali jika tanganku merangkul mesra—

"...Hello? Can you hear me?" ia bertanya, suaranya tidak terlalu berat tapi begitu jantan. Memanggilku yang asik melamun sambil menatap lehernya yang kokoh.

"Ah, yes..." aku berdeham, sejenak mengalihkan pandanganku pada dinding yang dipenuhi peralatan yang terbuat dari besi. Alat untuk menempah besi ataupun membuat vas kaca.

"Aku ingin memesan..." ucapanku menggantung, meneguk ludah lagi ketika ia berbalik, menghadap ke depan dengan tungku api super panas di hadapan.

Tangan kirinya terangkat ke udara, palu besar di genggamannya bertubrukan dengan besi pipih yang kalau tidak salah kulihat, seperti sebilah pisau berukuran sedang. Dentingan palu dan besi bersahut-sahutan seiring percikan bunga api terlihat berpijar terang.

Tapi bukan itu masalahnya.

Punggung telanjang itu yang menarik perhatian, terlihat kokoh dan perkasa. Ia memakai semacam...entahlah. Seperti apron yang biasa kugunakan ketika berkutat di dapur. Kulitnya terlihat dekil dan kusam, mirip seperti kau bermain-main saat panas terik dan bergumul dengan pasir dan debu. Seperti itu.

Belahan punggungnya terlihat jelas kala ia mengangkat tangannya yang memegang palu. Menghasilkan garis tegas seakan-akan memisahkan punggungnya seperti sepasang sayap. Keringat melapisi kulitnya yang terlihat licin dan berminyak, menambah hawa panas yang _sexy_ dan natural bagi siapapun yang melihatnya.

Termasuk aku, yang notabene sama sepertinya. Seorang lelaki dengan sesuatu yang menonjol di tengah-tengah selangkangan.

Otot-otot liat itu berkontraksi seiring pergerakan tangannya yang asik menempah besi. Aku melihat punggung lebar itu seakan berbentuk trapesium sama kaki yang dibalik.

Kalian tidak mengerti maksudku? Berarti kalian harus sering-sering melihat pundak laki-laki yang gagah berisi.

Aku masih berdiri seperti orang bodoh, dengan tangan masing-masing di sisi tubuh. Memperhatikan gerak tangan yang terlihat lamban namun menghujam sekuat tenaga lempengan besi itu dengan pikiran yang banyak macamnya. Aku hampir saja berteriak seperti perempuan, kalau saja dia tak langsung berbalik untuk menatapku sebentar.

"Silakan duduk," ia berbicara dengan bahasa Korea yang fasih, seraya berjalan ke sisi kiri masih dengan lempengan besi pipih ditangan —

 _Cesssssssssssss_

—untuk kemudian merendam besi itu, menghasilkan desisan dan air yang terlihat mendidih dengan letupan balon menyembul ke permukaan.

"...dan maaf tadi aku langsung berbalik. Kebetulan besinya sudah cukup panas, jadi yah...harus ditempa segera..." ia tersenyum hingga matanya menyipit dan tulang pipinya meninggi. Sepasang gigi depannya terlihat menarik, seperti kelinci.

Aku mengangguk untuk menghilangkan kecanggungan pasca senyum kelincinya tadi. Duduk di sebuah drum barel bekas bir persis di sebelah tempat ia merendam pisau mentahnya. Bukannya aku cari-cari kesempatan, tapi cuma disitu tempat aku bisa mendudukkan bokongku.

Ia melirikku sejenak, "Jadi, apa yang mau kau pesan, Tuan?"

"Bisa buatkan aku pisau? Tidak usah terlalu panjang, segini saja." aku mengarahkan kedua tanganku ke depan, membuat jarak antar telapak tanganku, kira-kira dua jengkal.

"Untuk?"

"Aku harus berangkat ke Puerto Rico. Kau tahu kan? Semacam pertahanan diri."

Ia mengangguk, kemudian mengangkat tempahan pisau tadi ke udara. Membawanya ke hadapan wajah, meneliti permukaan pisau itu dengan sorot mata fokus. Tak sekalipun melirikku yang tengah memandangi wajahnya.

Cahaya senja menerangi gudang si pandai besi ini. Lengan atasnya yang terlihat mengkilap karena keringat terlihat semakin menggoda diterpa sinar yang masuk melalui celah jendela tak berkaca.

"Kalau kau mau, aku bisa memberikan ini untukmu."

"Eh? Bukannya ini pesanan pelangganmu yang lain?"

"Memang," ia menggantung pencapit besi tadi ke paku yang tertancap di dinding. Pisau mentah yang baru saja direndam sudah diletakkannya di meja dekat tungku api.

Hening merajai gudang ini. Ia seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu, terlihat dari nada bicaranya yang mengggantung dan sedikit melirikku tadi. Ia membelakangiku, melepas pakaian kerjanya dan membuangnya langsung ke sebuah tong di sudut ruangan tanpa melihatnya.

 _Gotcha!_ Dan masuk tepat ke tong itu.

"Kau bisa mengambilnya besok..." ia berbalik. Aku hanya diam memandang wajahnya, namun lebih fokus ke tubuh depannya.

Tidak ada kotak-kotak liat di perut itu. Perut itu rata, dengan bulu halus vertikal di bawah pusarnya. Tulang selangkanya terlihat lebar, dengan dada yang berisi dan bidang. Kupikir, _man boobs_ nya bagus juga.

Ah, aku jadi ingin bersandar disitu. Apa rasanya nyaman?

Aku tersadar saat ia sudah persis di depan wajahku. Tidak terlalu dekat, mungkin sekitar tiga jengkal ke depan. Dari jarak ini aku bisa mencium aroma tubuhnya yang sudah bercampur dengan keringat yang tak kering-kering daritadi. Sial, jantan sekali.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, sayang. Kau suka tubuhku?"

"Hah?"

"Jangan bohong..." tubuhnya merendah, membungkuk. Kemudian kepalanya condong ke arahku, menyelipkan helaian legamku ke telinga dan berbisik lirih.

"Aku juga suka lehermu. Bersih dan jenjang, sepertinya nikmat." ia mendengus kasar dan menyeringai pendek. Brengsek, begitulah kelihatannya.

Ia langsung memejamkan mata, mengendus aroma leherku seperti anjing menebak jejak. Dan yang kuterka terjadi, ia langsung menggigit leherku dan menyesapnya begitu kuat. Sampai-sampai rasanya kulit leherku terjepit oleh gerigi giginya yang terasa tajam dikulitku.

Bohong jika aku tidak kaget, dan tidak menikmatinya. Gerak reflek tanganku yang mencengkram _bicep_ kekarnya sudah cukup jadi bukti. Sebagian bawah wajahku teredam oleh bahunya yang bau keringat. Tapi entah kenapa, posisi seperti ini terasa intim untukku.

Kemudian ia melepasku, belum jauh dari leherku yang mungkin sekarang sudah berbekas kemerahan...atau keunguan, mungkin? Dan jilatan lidah berbaur liur itu seperti salep untuk meredakan rasa ngilu karena luka yang ia buat di leherku.

"Besok, jam 4 pagi. Temui aku disini."

Lagi-lagi aku melamun, masih enggan meyakini apa yang baru saja terjadi. Dengan kikuk aku berdiri, berjalan menuju pintu tanpa mengucapkan salam perpisahan atau terima kasih atas jasanya membuatkan pisau untukku.

"Hey.." ia memanggilku, kentara sekali nada suaranya yang sengaja menggodaku.

Aku berbalik dengan ragu, "Hmm?"

"Kau bisa menikmati punggungku jika kau memang suka," jeda waktu yang terasa menjengkelkan sekaligus memalukan kala ia melanjutkan, "...asal kau mau bercinta denganku, melampiaskan rasa nikmatmu dengan mencakari punggungku. Terdengar _sexy_ , _right_?"

Dan ucapan porno itu berakhir dengan debaman pintu yang kubanting sekuat tenaga. Melangkah besar-besar agar segera kembali kerumah.

Juga untuk menidurkan penisku yang menggembung hanya karena hisapan di leher tadi. Sial!

* * *

 **END**

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**


End file.
